


Magic Across the Universe

by Shade637



Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Logan would be proud, (cause he's lying about his shape? :D), (forced) - Freeform, Deceit has a different name, Established Relationship, Established logicality, Familiar Patton, Frankenstein's monster Logan, Ghost Virgil, M/M, Magic AU, Magic~, Major character death - Freeform, Panic Attack, Shapeshifter Deceit, Shapeshifting, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, Witch Deceit, Witch Logan, again the monsters are brief, being in that world isnt brief, brief of course, but eventually it's angst, but still, but the characters from that world being in the story is pretty brief, demon Remus, established Dukeceit, established prinxiety, familiar Remus, familiar Roman, fluff at first, i didn't just put Frankenstein), i mean not actually brief, i should still put this tho, idk wut else to put, im not gonna actually kill my boys, its just Dee, monster au, so yeah i guess im done here.., splitting up, tho that one is brief, uhm.., vampire roman, werewolf patton, witch virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade637/pseuds/Shade637
Summary: Virgil decides to try to go to another world! Everyone is on board of course, except for Roman..Turns out Roman was right to be against it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543762
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Prinxiety is soft for rn

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyy guyyyyyyyys :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I cut this off at the right place, or if this is even good. But like hopefully y'all like it

Virgil hummed quietly as he picked up ingredients for his latest potion. He was in a particularly good mood, and his familiar seemed to pick up on, and reflect that.

He watched the blood red tabby cat chase some fireflies, smiling as it pounced and missed, if one looked closely, it almost looked as if the cat was pouting.

Of course this odd human like behavior didn’t really faze Virgil, he was used to it by now. He put the ingredients into his bag and walked over to the pouting feline.

“Come on, let’s go home” Virgil said simply, smiling at it as he walked past. The cat seemed to perk up, and started trotting towards Virgil.

The two walked for a half hour. Until Virgil turned to look down at the feline, a questioning expression on his face,

“You mind shifting for a while?” He asked, stopping his walk to give it some time to shift if it agreed.

The feline nodded, and closed its eyes as it's form dissolved. The formless blob that it now was, grew taller, and seemed to form something else.

When it reformed there was no longer a cat. A male who seemed to be about Virgil’s age stood in its place. He fixed his unruly (yet somehow still styled?) hair and smiled at Virgil.

“What did you need my human form for?” he asked, his voice having the overall silkiness a cat seemed to possess. (Though Virgil had noticed that Roman himself, seemed to possess that overall smooth confidence cats had)

“Nothing really” Virgil hummed, and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter’s lips, causing the other to lean closer. 

The familiar felt small sparks go through him, and immediately relaxed as his mind seemed to drift. 

“Just missed your cute blush~” Virgil murmured against his lips, still feeling fresh sparks as he pulled away.

The familiar smiled lovingly up at his witch, though he did seem a bit out of it. Virgil knew that purposefully putting his familiar in a daze probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but he hardly ever let himself be soft around anyone, so Virgil tended to relax him like this from time to time.

“Hey Virgie..?” The familiar mumbled, leaning on his witch.

“Yeah Roman?” He smiled at both the name he had been given, and the hand that was now running through his hair.

“..As much as I love the forest ...can we head home now?” Virgil nodded, and picked Roman up, slowly walking back towards his house. Roman sighed softly in response, curling up in Virgil’s arms, feeling calm and protected.

When they finally reached the house, Roman shifted back to his cat form and jumped down from Virgil’s arms. It was obvious the walk had given him some time to regain his senses.

Virgil watched as Roman strutted (Virgil silently wondered -for probably the millionth time- if he did that on purpose or that was just how he always moved) towards the couch, jumping up and laying down on the arm of the couch.

Virgil sighed a bit and sat down next to Roman, casually petting him as he flipped through a spell book that had been laying on the table. He smiled as Roman quietly purred, and (probably unconsciously) nuzzled into his hand.

After a few minutes of this, Virgil scratched behind Roman’s ear one last time before standing, and stretching a bit.

“Okay Ro, I need to get to work. You can hang out, or.. Do whatever you do when I'm not around” The cat in question gazed at Virgil with a half lidded stare. “...I’m not sure if you're deadpanning or tired, so I'll just go and get started”

Roman yawned silently and curled up again on the couch, confirming the witch’s previous ‘tired’ suspicion.

Virgil walked out of the living room and up the stairs, he opened the attic door to reveal his workshop. An empty cauldron, and a small table filled with vials of glowing liquid sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by multiple shelves with ingredients, and spellbooks stacked on top.

Virgil sighed, a smile on his face. This space always gave him a sense of tranquility.

He walked over and grabbed a black and purple spellbook off the closest shelf. He opened it to the page he bookmarked and smirked a bit. This particular spell had never been performed before. 

Well… Performed successfully before. But Virgil was insistent on being the first to do so.

He had been out in the forest collecting plants and samples for this specific potion. Though if Roman found out he would surely go into worried familiar mode, and as much as it meant to him to have someone who cares for his well being, this is a time where he does not need to be worried over.

You see, this spell was for opening portals to other worlds, something Logan and him had talked about on more than one occasion.

He suddenly came to a realization. If Logan found out he had performed this spell without him, Logan would kill him.

Virgil sat down the spellbook and headed back to the door, sticking his head out to yell for Roman.

Roman came around the corner, now human, and sporting a massive bedhead. Virgil smiled fondly at his familiar, before shaking himself out of it,

“Could you head over to Lo and Pat’s place and get them for me? I need to talk to Logan about some stuff” Roman rubbed his eye and nodded,

“Yeah, just-” He yawned, cutting himself off “..I’m kinda tired, so it might take a bit..” He ran a hand through his hair, halfheartedly trying to fix it.

Virgil nodded, “That’s fine, when you get back tell Logan to meet me in my workshop okay?” Roman nodded and saluted once, before turning back into a cat and jogging (the cat equivalent of jogging, but jogging nonetheless) out the door to get to Logan and Patton’s house.

Virgil smiled a bit and stepped back inside the room. He grabbed his book again, quickly filling his cauldron up with creek water, before adding the necessary ingredients to the potion.

By the time he stirred in the last ingredient, Roman opened the door and let in Logan and Patton.

...And Dee and Remus.

“Uh.. not that I’m upset, but why are you two here?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“Well, when I went to get Logan and Patton, Dee and Remus were there already, so I just invited them all over” Roman shrugged, giving Virgil one of his signature; it doesn’t look like I care but I do please tell me I didn’t do anything wrong, looks.

Virgil gave Roman one of his own; I know and it’s okay, smiles, causing the other to relax, this of course, had gone unnoticed by everyone but Virgil.

Logan, having had enough of the quiet, adjusted his glasses and looked over at Virgil,

“So, what exactly did you need from me Virgil?” Virgil nodded, seeming to shake himself into focus, and grabbed three empty vials, scooping up the potion into them.

“Well, you know how we used to talk about what it would be like in different dimensions?” Logan seemed to perk up, as he nodded.

Roman went unnoticed as he gave Virgil a look, and Remus leaned on a now very curious Dee.

“So, a few weeks ago, Roman and I were looking through this book” He held up the spellbook, and handed it to the two witches. “And I finally got the potion right”

Dee and Logan looked over the spell, both becoming increasingly excited, (though they both covered it up rather well from everyone but their familiar). 

Roman could feel the excitement radiating off of his witch, and he was sure Virgil in return could feel his increasing worry, but he kept his mouth shut. Virgil was rarely ever this excited, he wasn’t going to ruin it. 

Dee finally looked up from the book, “So you wanted us to take the potion with you to cast the spell as well?” Virgil nodded,

“The more power the better” Patton smiled happily and stood next to Logan, holding the water witch’s hand.

“This sounds awesome! Do it! Do it!” Roman walked over to the cauldron, standing next to Virgil, as Remus followed, and draped himself over Roman’s shoulders.

“We're coming along of course! No way I'm missing the fun!” He drawled, a maniacal giggle coming from him. Though that was his norm. Roman smiled at the three witches, who were now downing the potion.

“There’s no way I'm letting you go alone Ebony, who would make sure to annoy the shit out of you at all times?” Roman snarked, covering up his worry.

Virgil gave Roman a knowing look, but played along anyway, knowing Roman didn’t like being (his definition of) vulnerable.

“Remus would. But I’m glad I’ll be getting annoyance from my favorite familiar” He pressed a quick peck to Roman’s cheek, causing a blush to spread across the shorter’s face.

Remus snickered and shifted into his animal form. The green and black skunk jumped from Roman’s shoulders to Dee’s, (who had walked over at some point) getting himself comfy.

Patton followed Remus’ lead and shifted to a sky blue bird, fluttering up to sit comfortably in Logan’s hair.

Roman turned and grabbed onto Virgil’s shoulder, pushing himself up as he shifted, ending up draped across his shoulders.

Dee gave Remus a few head pats, before turning back to the open book on the table.

This would surely be an experience.


	2. Holy Shit! A Portal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the portal.
> 
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that this is kind of short. But in all honesty, it's just gonna get shorter from here, soooo... sorry..

Dee hummed as he scanned over the portal spell once more, Remus' tail brushing against the back of his neck.

“Okay, so in order to cast this spell, we have to all say this incantation and move our hands in a circle” The two other witches nodded, Logan finally walking over to the cauldron.

“kay, what’s the incantation?” Virgil muttered, and watched as Logan leaned over the book, Patton fluttering a bit to keep himself in his hair.

“ _Mardika blyakis_ ” Logan said, and stood back up straight with a contemplative look on his face. “Seems like gibberish..”

“Who cares, let’s just perform the spell” Dee said, channeling some of his earth essence into his fist.

Virgil blew a small raspberry and followed Dee’s lead, his own swirling energy collecting in his palm.

Logan, in turn, sighed and brought his water essence into his open hand. The three of them pointed their essence at the single bare wall, as Remus, Roman, and Patton, looked on in excitement, worry, and amazement, respectively.

The three witches moved their hands in a slow circular motion, muttering the incantation to themselves.

“ _Mardika blyakis, Mardika blyakis, Mardika blyakis, Mardika blyakis-_ ” They continued this for a while, their essence slowly moving from their hands towards the wall, eventually creating a slowly swirling portal.

Once they lowered their hands and saw their finished portal, Logan covered his mouth, trying to hide a smile. Dee bit his hand, hiding a squeal. And Virgil bit his lip, and put his fist to his mouth, hiding both.

Remus pushed his paws against Dee’s cheek staring at the portal excitedly.

Dee glanced up at Remus, then at the others, then to the portal.

And booked it.

He jumped through the portal, a loud whooshing sound coming from it. Logan shrugged and jogged up to the portal, climbing through as the whooshing sound repeated itself.

Virgil let himself smile giddily, and stepped up to the portal, about to step through.. When Roman pressed his paw down on Virgil’s collarbone.

Virgil stopped, turning his head to look at Roman, who seemed to be looking back at Virgil worriedly, he was obviously adamant about it being dangerous.

Virgil almost laughed. Roman tended to be the one who acted before thinking, and ended up needing to be stopped by Virgil, who was usually the worrier. Their roles being reversed was actually kind of amusing.

But instead of snickering, he simply petted Roman’s head, giving him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Ro, I promise it’s perfectly safe. Would I let anyone go through if it wasn’t?” Roman hesitated before shaking his head. “Exactly. So it’ll be fine. I promise.” Roman hesitated for a minute, but he finally buried his tiny face in the crook of Virgil’s neck, letting up on his collar.

Virgil took that as permission to go ahead, and as he stepped through the portal, he couldn’t help but laugh giddily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~ _**Spirals.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Swirli̵̝̅ng.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Colors.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Naȕ̸̫seous.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Spinning.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Bad ḯ̴̳͂dea.̴̯̂** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Horrible idea.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Worst idea.** _ ~~

  


~~ _**Wanna go home-!** _ ~~


	3. Great...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois have arrived. But not exactly how they planned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for being gone for a while -^-)

Roman groaned as he tried to sit up, his head was pounding and he couldn’t seem to get his vision to clear. He tried a few times to get rid of the blurriness but he couldn’t, not to mention his head felt like it was being hit over and over with a brick. 

_ Great… _ just  _ great _ ... 

He huffed and went to rub his face, but he hesitated when he realized he had hands and not paws. ..He was human..

The jump must’ve forced him back to his human form, as well as fucked up his vision.

He knew the portal was a bad idea.

Once he was up, he surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting at the bottom of what he assumed was a hill, on top of which sat a large dark blob, that vaguely resembled a house. Roman felt the ground underneath him, and deduced from the texture of it, that he was sitting on dead grass. 

He then turned to look around, and noticed he was the first one up, so he decided to count heads, since he was nice like that.

One; Himself. 

He briefly checked himself over for injuries, (as best he could) luckily he found none, minus the splitting headache, and his still blurry vision.

He could make out vague shapes and colors but couldn’t seem to get himself to make out details. If he tried, his head just started pounding even more. So he (begrudgingly) accepted his fate.

Roman saw a big lump of not-grass somewhat nearby, he squinted a bit and tried to make out a form, despite the way his head protested.

Two; Remus.

He lay sprawled on top of a seperate not-grass lump, and Roman only now realized he was snoring, rather loudly. Roman felt some relief wash over him as he made out his brother’s black and green outfit.

Again Roman tried to focus on the other colors underneath his brother, even as he whimpered from the pounding in his head.

Three; Dee

Underneath Remus lay Dee. Roman was extremely grateful to see the elder witch’s familiar black and yellow color scheme. Someone to keep Remus in line, thank god.

Roman felt a surge of panic go through him as he looked around again.

That was it.

The only not-grass-colored lumps were Dee and Remus.

Roman stood up quickly and whipped his head around to look  _ one more time _ . His panic seemed to increase the pounding in his head, making him wince and grip his head.

“Where is Virgil?!” Roman exclaimed, looking frantically at Dee who was now awake, and by the way the lump moved, he assumed Dee was trying to get Remus off of him.

“What..?” He mumbled. “Oh shit.. Where  _ is _ everyone else?” he asked, finally moving the blur of color that was Remus, off of him.

Roman tugged at his hair, breath speeding up as his panic increased.

“I..I don’t know! I w..woke up and e..everything was blurry, my h..head was pounding, a..and now e..everyone is g..gone! I..I..I don’t-!” Dee grabbed Roman’s shoulders, causing him to look up at the tall witch. When had Dee even stood up?!

“Breath Ro. I’m sure Virgil is fine, maybe they got spit out farther up the hill?” Roman nodded, trying to do the breathing exercise Virgil had taught him.

“Yeah.. okay.. Sure..” He mumbled, still trying to calm down.

“I’ll get Remus and then we can head up the hill and see” Dee said, his voice uncharacteristically soft, before briefly running his hand through Roman’s hair, ~~(“Fuck you for knowing my weak spot-!” -Roman)~~ and going back to pick up Remus.

Roman silently watched as Dee’s blur picked up, and held Remus’ blur. It looked like bridal style, but Roman couldn’t exactly tell at the moment.

Dee walked up the path towards the house shaped blob, Roman following a little ways behind, as he willed himself to stay calm and focus on the black, yellow, and green in front of him.

Meanwhile, Virgil was having a similar ordeal. Minus of course the vision issues.

He, Patton, and Logan, all had woken up in a mansion’s garden, luckily not falling into the nearby rosebush.

The mansion had been sitting on top of a large hill, the grass around them was quite dead, but the rose bush and other plants were perfectly intact.

Currently Virgil was pacing. And his mind was  _ helpfully _ supplying him with multiple “what if” situations.

_ What if the others are lost? What if they're in trouble? What if we can never find them? What if we never get home? Roman was right! This was a terrible idea!  _ **_O_ ** _ h g _ **_o_ ** _ d _ **_-_ ** _!  _ **_Roman!!_ ** _ What if Roman got seriously hurt?! What if he was alone?! He’s scared of the dark- What if he’s in the dark?! What if he’s  _ **_alone_ ** _ in the  _ **_dark_ ** _?! H _ **_o_ ** _ l _ **_y_ ** _ s _ **_h_ ** _ i _ **_t_ ** _ -!  _ **_WHAT IF HE’S DEAD?!_ **

“Virgil breath.. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight... come on, you can do it Virgil” Pattons soft voice broke through his panic, slowly leading him through a breath exercise. Virgil felt a wave of magic go over him, Patton was using the calming magic all familiars seemed to possess, of course it wasn’t as effective as if Roman had used it on him, but it worked well enough he supposed.

“Wh..where are.. Th..the others..?” He muttered, having calmed down a bit, as he looked up at Patton from his spot on the ground. He must have fell when he started spiraling.

“I... I’m not sure.. But Logan is trying to get inside the house! And once we do, I'm sure we’ll be able to figure something out” Patton’s optimism calmed the rest of his nerves, though he was definitely still worried about Roman (and the others of course… but mostly Roman) he did find himself significantly calmer.

“Yeah.. alright. Let’s get inside” Virgil stood, and followed Patton to the side door of the house, where Logan was on one knee, messing with the lock on the door.

Once they got the door open, a wave of cold air wafted over them all. Virgil suddenly had a _very_ _bad feeling_ about this as he pulled up his hood, but Patton simply smiled and stepped inside, Logan sighing and following his familiar inside the spoopy house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what will happen next?~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO?!
> 
> And
> 
> OH BOI ROMAN-!

_Once they got the door open, a wave of cold air wafted over them all. Virgil suddenly had a very bad feeling about this as he pulled up his hood, but Patton simply smiled and stepped inside, Logan sighing and following his familiar inside the spoopy house._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all went inside, and were immediately pushed against the door, which had been slammed shut behind them.

“ **_WHo ArE yOu iNtRuDeRs?!_ **” A loud distorted voice yelled at them, Patton whimpered as Logan gave a level stare around them, calmly speaking to the voice,

“My name is Logan. I’m a water witch from a dimension separate from your own” He gestured to Patton next to him, “This is Patton, my blue bird familiar” and finally, he gestured to Virgil, who was trying his best to seem aggressive, when in reality, he was shaking.

“This is Virgil, an air witch, and also one of my best friends. We mean you no harm, whoever you are” Logan calmly stated.

After a few minutes of silence, the pressure keeping them against the wall dissipated, leaving the three of them to fall forward a bit.

“ **_A different world.. That explains a few things.._ **” The voice came back, it was less distorted now, but still boomed around them.

“Explain what? Exactly?” Logan asked, ever the curious witch.

“And do you mind telling us _your_ name?” Patton asked, nervously smiling around them.

“ ** _I can an_** **s** ** _wer_** **_b_** **oth your qu** estions at once” The voice slowly stopped booming around them, as a ripple in the space around them showed itself, lowering to the ground before revealing itself completely.

The voice turned out to be a ghost. They wore a patched cloak with a hood, covering their entire frame.

Virgil went wide eyed as the ghost pulled down it’s hood, revealing… _himself..?!_

“I’m Virgil. Though that’s pretty obvious” The look alike seemed to float just above the ground, hovering up and down slowly.

“Wow… that’s… _wow_ ” Logan, for once, was speechless.

“I HaVe tWo kIdDoS!!” Patton rasped, overwhelmed by the double kiddos. The lookalike turned to Virgil, smiling awkwardly.

The air witch smiled right back, just as awkwardly, taking the exchange as a sign of trust between the two.

“Yeah.. uh, I’ll show you around. Follow me I guess” The ghost floated off in a different direction, Logan quickly following as Virgil had to drag Patton, who was still squealing quietly.

And because this story is consisting of two points of view, let’s go back to Roman!

The three of them had finally made it to the blob on the hill, which Deceit had insisted was a mansion, so Roman assumed he was right, considering Dee could actually see.

Somewhere along the line Remus had woken up, and now had a firm hold on Roman’s arm, making sure his _“baby brother”_ didn’t hurt himself by running into things. Of course every time Remus called him something along the lines of _“Little ___,”_ Roman reminded him they were technically the same age, and Remus always responded by pressing a hand against his face and _“shushing the baby”_

 _Anyway_ , back on topic.

Roman, of course, appreciated Remus’ help, but it was kind of unnerving to be able to feel his hand on his arm with no trouble, while barely being able to see a hand in front of his face. (He could also hear things eerily clearly, which unsettled him as well) It was such a stark contrast, that it made every sound that much louder. (Which also made his headache worse, so it was a lose-lose situation)

“Alright.. Do we knock.. Or..?” Dee asked, stepping up to (what Roman assumed was- ) the door and (probably-) tilting his head.

(Roman wasn’t entirely sure of any movement that he couldn’t feel or hear, so he was a bit lost-)

Roman felt Remus’ shoulders move against his own, suggesting he had shrugged.

“I don’t fucking know. Do whatever feels right or something” Roman heard Dee sigh heavily, and from the general dark in front of him he saw, (Again. What he _assumed_ was the door) open and reveal a light coming from inside.

Remus tugged on his arm and lead him towards the entryway, murmuring about there being stairs.

Once Roman stepped inside he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, as his vision went spotty.

The next thing he knew he was on his knees on the floor, his head on Remus’ shoulder, as he leaned on him almost completely. He tried to open his eyes but when he did, the blur of his vision, and the bright light of the room they were now in, made his eyes strain, and his head pound even worse. So he kept them shut, not bothering to move away from his brothers’ protective embrace. 

“...need to find him. And soon..” Roman listened to Dee’s voice as it drifted in and out of coherency, he tried to focus enough to listen, but his mind kept drifting. Finally, he got himself to focus when Remus rubbed his back, unknowingly grounding him.

“I _know_ ! I _know_ ! _Ugh_.. I doubt those idiots know this is even a possibility!” Remus growled out, frustration and poorly hidden concern lacing his voice.

“I know for a fact that Virgil doesn’t. Though i’m not sure about Logan. In all honesty, the only reason I know it’s even a possibility is because of... Ya know..” Roman felt Remus sigh, knowing he was reliving whatever memory had been triggered.

“yeah...” there was a pause in conversation, before Remus spoke up again, sheer concern in his tone, “I don’t want him to go through this anymore..” he mumbled. Roman sighed slightly as Remus leaned his head on his own.

“I know..” Roman could hear Dee move closer, probably sitting with them on the floor. “Listen. We’ll try to find the others, then we make Virgil carry Roman, not that he would be against it.”

“And if we can’t find them?” Remus asked, as Roman felt his grip tighten.

“...I don’t know..” Roman felt a hand run through his hair, feeling it pull back when he involuntarily let out a small whine.

“Ro..?” Remus asked, uncharacteristically soothing “You alright?”

Roman nodded against Remus’ shoulder, slowly turning his head to look at him. He opened his eyes and immediately groaned at both the light and the blurriness he had forgotten about.

“yeah...” he murmured, “wh.. What’r you.. Talkin about..?”

“We’re worried about you, the portal obviously did something to make you like this, and we don’t want you to get hurt” Dees’ tone suggested he was giving him a concerned look. Remus shifted a bit, but not by much.

“Mm.. thanks..” Roman took a breath and tried to move to get up, both Dee and Remus helping him to stand.

Once they were up, Roman stumbled a bit, grabbing onto Dee for support.

“Why don’t you lean on me, it’ll keep you up” Roman sighed and nodded, not in the mood for an argument.

“You know what I just realized..” Roman looked over in the general direction of his still blurred brother. “It’s the Three musketeers back together again!”

Roman couldn’t help but smile at the realization. Before they had met the others, it was simply the three of them living together. Dee and Remus were already bonded, but Roman at the time, had not been. The three of them eventually took to being each other's best friends. And even now, they were as close as ever. (Of course this was why the both of them knew all of Roman’s weak spots. Although, that was vice versa as well~)

“Heh.. guess so.” He could hear the smile in Dees’ voice, and felt his relaxed posture. But he soon went rigid, and he could hear the hitch in his brothers’ breath.

“..what? What is it?” Roman asked, his tired state practically nonexistent as panic seeped into his system.

“H..how..?” Dee murmured.

“ _What_ _is it?!_ ” Roman insisted, getting worried and agitated.

“I think you mean _who_ is it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee, Remus, and Roman being bfs is the best trope and no one can change my mind-


	5. Unknowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's condition is getting worse, and Virgil is oblivious.
> 
> And who the fuck was that?!

_ “ _ What  is it _?! ” Roman insisted, getting worried and agitated. _

_ “I think you mean  _ who _ is it?” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman froze as the voice spoke, sounding echoed by the room they were in. Even so, it sounded somewhat far away. He looked over and saw a blur of black, red, and white. What really unnerved him was that he recognized that voice.

That was  _ his _ voice.

“Wh..a?” Roman was speechless, he wasn’t sure if that was  _ actually _ him, but considering they  _ were _ in a different universe, it was entirely possible.

“Sorry! I must have surprised you! And probably scared you.. I’m just a sucker for a dramatic entrance!” The voice that generally belonged to himself, sounded fast and sheepish. “Anyway! I’m assuming you  _ too _ are from a different world? Oh! I bet I can guess who you are as well!”

The blur disappeared before reappearing in front of his brother.

“You're Remus’ counterpart!”

He then did it again, this time reappearing in front of Roman and Dee.

“And you’re Dee! And-” He cut himself off, and Roman stared (as best he could, considering he could barely make out any features) into his eyes.

“What happened to.. You..?  _ Me _ ..?” Roman shrugged, still leaning on Dee.

“We woke up here and now I can’t see or stand..” The Roman blur hummed,

“Sorry me.. Oh hey! Virgil -my Virgil mind you- found the others from your world! I heard them talking and immediately went to try to find you guys”

“Could you take us to them?” Roman asked, pushing off of Dee to stand up on his own, to which Dee protested. (Roman wasn’t focused on Dee though so he didn’t hear what he said)

“Of course! Follow me!” The him blur spun (he’s still vision imapred so he wasn’t sure about that) and shrunk, now being a small, only black blur, in the air. Then he flew away, down some hallway.

What the fuck. 

Okay. Obviously Roman’s vision was worse than he thought.

Remus grabbed Roman’s arm and put it over his shoulders, quickly yet carefully walking to keep up with the small blur.

“Why is he a black ball?” Roman muttered,

“He’s a bat, Ro” Dee mumbled back, as Roman kinda went;  _ Ohhhhhhhhhhh _ .

After that exchange it was silent, only the sound of flapping wings and footsteps echoed in the corridor.

And with the silence, Roman took to thinking. (A dangerous thing for him to do if you asked any of the others)

Roman only hoped they’d get to Virgil soon.  _ God, _ he wanted his witch..

Just thinking about Virgil made his head pound harder and his legs feel like jelly. He didn’t want to show it, but he was _ desperate _ , and  _ needy _ , he just wanted to be back in his arms, nuzzling his head against his chest.

His legs gave out briefly, but he quickly stabled himself, vaguely aware of Remus’ voice speaking to him.

“Let’s just get to the others..” He muttered. Even his own voice seemed out of place.

He heard his counterpart say something, though he couldn’t make it out from the buzzing in his head.

Then there were colors mixing everywhere, his vision going from simply blurry, to only swirled and jumbled up colors. He felt air rush past his ears as he fell to the ground, his legs unable to keep him steady. Voices were all around him, but he couldn’t make out words, nor could he seem to get himself to recognize which voice was whose.

He felt arms move around his torso, and he was pulled against a chest. He made no move to struggle, too tired to do anything really. In the messy haze of his mind, the only thing he could focus on was Virgil.

He needed Virgil. Now more than ever.

Logan was quite sure that  _ something _ was wrong. It was simply intuition, and his intuition was never wrong. (It just seemed to be a skill he had. A sixth sense of sorts.) But of course, Virgil was still somewhat recovering from a panic attack, and Patton seemed so carefree, so he dismissed it. Though he knew that would be a bad idea at some point.

The Ghost Virgil led them through many corridors, (More than once he had floated through a wall and apologized for forgetting they couldn’t do that.) eventually ending up with them in a living room type area, a werewolf and Frankenstein's monster sat there, having a nice conversation.

“Guys? We have guests I guess” The two other monsters looked over, revealing Logan and Patton’s counterparts.

“Oh my gosh! It’s us!” The Werewolf Patton stood and rushed over to the Familiar Patton, “Where are you from?! A different country?! A different state?! Are there look alikes in every other place?!”

Logan watched as his Patton smiled and happily answered every question the werewolf threw at him, it was actually somewhat cute.

“I apologize for our intrusion into your home, we were thrown here with the rest of our friends and separated. We were simply searching for the others.” Logan apologized, slyly scanning the room.

It was a rather fancy space, he really couldn’t describe it for you and do it justice, just think of a manor sitting room and there’s the room they were in.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure that your friends aren’t far from here, I'll send our versions of them to find them.” The other Logan explained, standing and walking over to the doorway.

Hopefully this was quick...

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
